Kaguro
Kaguro '''is a revolted Togabito that once was a powerful Fulbringer. Kaguro was a crazy man that was part of a blood drinkers sect. He killed hundreds of innocents to feed on their blood because he believed he would turn immortal. He was taken to Hell for his crimes. By the time Aizen was sealed away, he took the fact the Arrancars were mislead and bringed them to Hell, after escaping undercover during the time Shuren invaded Karakura Town. He mastered his powers and led the Arrancars to his hideout fortress, where he crated a new army. Unlike some villains, instead of being the strongest, Kaguro seeks immortality. To do so, he needs about 5,000 souls of Shinigami and 3,000 human souls. Currently, he owns 3,673 Shinigami souls and 2,122 human ones. His plans went a spet backwards, after finding out that the Shinigami had established their temporaty base in the Human World, and assigne several strong Shinigami to regain Soul Society over him. Appearance Kaguro is an old man with dark, burned and wrinkly skin and several scars. He is very thin and is a bit bunchy, giving him a tired, weak look. He has several bandages that cover at least ¾ of his body, including his whole head, but the eyes and some of his long black hair that pops out. He is also usually seen with a cane so his weak body can stand up. He wears a simple black robe with red outlines and details. Like shown during a shower, his body is decaying quickly. The bandages seem to have a protective purpose, since direct light seems to be hard to endure by Kaguro. Personality He is a considerably clever man that likes to do mental games against his enemies. He is sadistic and bloodthirsty. He is considered twisted due to the many experiments he made with bodies and the murders he comitted. He trusts his subordinates but knows them well, as shown when he easily deceived some of his Arrancars' plan to betray them. He calls people by their honorifics most of the times, but he can also go to the extreme, as when he choked some minions. He can be hot-headed and scary, because of his loud voice and sudden mood changes. He shows this side of his personality mostly when he hears bad news. Due to his twist mind, he designed his fortress, Jardines del Infierno, like a maze, to see the mental despair of the intruders. His goal is not to be powerful, but to immortality, a goal already established during his human life. Inventions * '''Exploding Tags: Explosive tags are scraps of paper inscribed with a special writing, centring around the kanji for "explode" (爆, baku). Infused with reiatsu, they will explode after a set amount of time, remotely, or after being ignited by flame. The tags can be attached to a surface or wrapped around a weapon to be thrown at an enemy. They work even under heavy rain. Powers and Abilities Implants Throughout his lifetime, Kaguro did several experiments with forbidden procedures. From these, he obtained inhuman powers and abilities. He is able to turn parts of his body into weapons, vomit poison and one of his eyes is capable of making powerful visual attacks. These constant highly dangerous procedures led him to a parasitic life. He has to change from body to body every year in order to prevent the host body from rottening or from death. All his implants were made by his personal doctor and Cuarta (4th) Espada, Hartwig Nurmmegard. *'Eye of Cthulhu:' His newest implant; the Eye of Cthulhu is one of the most powerful Eye Techniques in the world. It is able to seal away one's powers forever. Unfortunately, it requires at least 99% of Kaguro's spiritual pressure to activate its ability, and since he is debilitated, he never used it. *'Dragon Scales Arm:' It is an arm taken from a dragon that lived in Israphel. It is capable of summoning dead spirits, as well as performing forbidden Drakéiden Kidō. It requires Kaguro's blood, mixed with dragon blood and about 40% of his spiritual power. :*'Sekai no' Sōzō '(世界の創造, Japanese for ''"Creation of the Worlds"): By using his implanted arm, Kaguro can shape and build in a piece of land by his choice. He did this to build Jardines del Infierno, his fortress. He carved a rock in Hell and built several bulding, all made from stone, with intricate details. He can go to such a high-level to simple rock formations. Natural Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Power: His reiatsu levels can surpass that of a normal Captain-level Shinigami. It comes out in lightning patterns and can shock anyone on its range. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Having a cane with a hidden blade, Kaguro is a master of the swordsman arts. He has shown ease in fighting several Captain-level Shinigami at the same time and left almost unharmed. Although not a Zanpakutō, Kaguro named his sword Thunder Cloud (雷雲, Raiun), as a tribute to his lightning manipulation powers. *'Mayonaka no Fūryoku' (真夜中の風力, Midnight Windmill): Kaguro appears in front of his enemy, takes out his sword slashing the enemy many times and reappears behind his enemy. Then, the enemy collapses after he withdraws his sword, with the sword's marks and the wounds. Lightning Manipulation Expert: Kaguro can manipulate lightnings as his Togabito's ability. He uses this usually combined with his swordsman skills to create devastating combos and defenseless attacks. *'Arashi no Yoru '(嵐の夜, Night of Storms): By fusing his lightning spiritual power with the sword's, Kaguro can stab it on the ground and create a wave of lightning bolts that stun any enemy in its range. Unnamed Teleportation Technique: Due to his high speed, Kaguro can travel long distances in a matter of seconds with an unknown technique, similar to Shunpo and an Arrancar's Sonído. Energy Blasts: Like most Togabito, Kaguro is able to blast several quick energy blasts. His seem to have lightining patterns all over themselves. *'Shi no Ganbō' (死の願望,'' Death Wish''): A rapid-fire energy blast; he creates a green orb of light from his hand that he fires in a brief moment. When landed correctly, it can leave a big "crater" on one's body and, sometimes, a hole. Enhanced Speed: Kaguro has shown enough speed to keep up against three Captains at the same time. Enhanced Strength: He is able to punch someone with such strength that they coughed blood. He also has a highly pressurized palm technique, that, with a gentle palm touch, he can put a body under extreme pressure to wake someone from uncounsciousness. Unnamed Exploding Tags Technique: For a brief moment during a battle, Kaguro used a technique in which he unleashed several exploding tags with the kanji "explode" (爆, baku) from the ground. They then attached to the target's body and blew up. Quotes (While invading Soul Society) "Gotei 13! This is day YOU FALL! I SHALL RISE! I will be back! You'll find me back on my feet! I'll escape that putrid place they call ''HELL!"'' Trivia *He is voiced by the seiyu Kazunari Tanaka.